Daisies
by happyndhilarious
Summary: Hogwarts, 1977: In a time full of fear and danger a Hogwarts Prefect helps a injured Death Eater, and a connection that wasn't thought possible by anyone could suddenly make history. Rated T for safety. Marauder era.
1. Compliancy

**Author's Note: The Hogwarts Prefect Reeka helps an injured man and finds out he is a Death Eater. They meet again under random circumstances and Reeka doesn't know who to turn to. She tries to deny what connects her to him and soon enough realizes that cutting someone out of your life does not mean cutting them out of your heart. This story takes place around 1977. The Marauders will appear but will not be the main focus of this story. Ten chapters planned.  
**

**Rating: T for safety.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Harry Potter_. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**"_I believe in true love. I believe in love at first sight. I believe love conquers all. And that doesn't mean there's not gonna be hard days or difficult things to deal with, because there will be. But finding that person who does it for you and knowing that person loves you back it just makes everything so much easier."_ ~ Haley James Scott, _One Tree Hill_

Chapter One: Compliancy

It was a ridiculous time to be outside. It was dark, it was clouded. The only light was the faint glow Reeka's wand cast. Reeka saw the lake and the dark forest beyond. She took a step or two towards it and stopped mid-step. Hesitation and doubt made her bite her lips. About to turn back and head up to the castle, she let her wand arm sink and sighed deeply.

She didn't know what made her slip out of the Common Room after curfew. Probably the first week of her sixth school year had been more exhausting than she was willing to admit. Being a very good student from the beginning, she couldn't stand what others would say if she showed any signs of weakness so shortly after arriving at Hogwarts, although getting eleven OWLs was, even for her, a very pleasant surprise. She thought briefly of her Prefect Badge that lay abandoned on her nightstand. It wasn't exactly a very Prefect-like virtue to sneak out of the castle at this time of night. She didn't even wear her robes but a very comfortable pullover and sweatpants. Her hair was pulled up into a short pigtail and she was, in fact, barefooted.

Reeka suddenly had to think about what a pathetic appearance she must be, standing alone at the edge of the lake in the middle of the night, looking definitely sloppy. She thought about her best friend, Helen, who would refuse to leave the dorm without a perfect outfit and the most expensive make-up she could possibly get hold of. She would probably never talk to her again. The thought of an outraged gaping Helen made Reeka smile wryly. She thought of her Prefect colleague, Barny, who she had thought had a crush on her. He would probably never spare her a second look ever again.

She thought of James, who she had thought _she _had had a crush on, who was hopelessly in love with another girl. Well, it was his last year anyway. If Reeka ever got the guts to properly talk to him he had probably graduated. At least it wouldn't change anything between the two of _them_ if he saw her like this.

Finally the reasonable part of her took over. She turned around and walked quickly up to the school.

At least it wouldn't be that bad if someone really saw her. She could always pretend to be on Prefect duty. Well, her clothing would be a problem… Whatever. So soon after beginning of school nobody would really truly bother.

She reached the way leading to the great Entrance Doors which she had left open only a slight. She couldn't keep from hurrying a bit, eager to finally get into the safety of the castle. It was, after all, a dangerous time.

And then a voice called something out so loudly that Reeka jumped and almost fell to the floor. Her knees buckled but she managed to stay upright.

"Damn." That was what the voice had said. Someone was there, in one of the bushes seaming the way to the border of the school grounds.

Eyes opened widely, Reeka swallowed hard. She considered slipping into the school and running straight to the Headmaster, but she couldn't imagine what he would say when he saw her dressed like this at this time. And maybe the person cursing was an injured student who needed help. She was, after all, a Prefect. This was her job.

Deciding to jump back at the first sight of danger, she approached the place which she assumed the cursing at come from. Chewing on her lips all the time, she stopped just in front of it.

There was rustling and the breaking of branches and then again the voice, saying, quieter this time: "Ouch."

Reeka pressed her lips together. It was a male voice, and a very grown up male voice. This was not a student. And a teacher? Well, then this would be even more awkward.

But what if, _what if_, the person lying there was a Death Eater? Reeka couldn't protect herself properly. Defense Against the Dark Arts was not her best subject and, being a not even started sixth grader, she didn't even know the best protecting spells.

Before she could consider running away, she said hoarsely: "Hello?"

The rustling stopped at once. After a long moment, someone answered: "Hello?"

Reeka sighed in relief. At least, he hadn't attacked yet. He could have, but he hadn't.

"Are you alright? You sounded hurt." She was pleased that her voice didn't shake.

The silence was shorter this time. "I… well, yeah. I cut my shin and it bleeds. And it hurts, ouch."

Reeka swallowed. "Is it bad?"

"I… well, listen, I'm usually not the kind of person to dramatize things but this looks pretty bad."

Reeka took a deep breath. If this person was dangerous, he didn't show it yet. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe." The answer came quickly and sounded a little amused. Reeka didn't know what to make of it.

"Maybe I can", she responded, "but I need to see it first. Why don't you…"_show yourself?_ "Come out of there?"

"I can't." The answer sounded as though spoken through gritted teeth. "Maybe you could give me a hand."

Reeka took a step back. Maybe this _was_ a trap. "Let me get help first", she said carefully.

"No!" This time the answer was shouted. "You can't. I… please. Go. I'll be fine."

Reeka knew she should follow his advice and get into the castle as quickly as possible. But something in the man's voice told her that he wasn't faking. There was a man there, lying defenseless, who needed help. How he got there in the first place and why was another question.

Reeka peered into the tall bushes and held her wand up. What she saw made her gasp.

A man was leaning against the trunk of a tree. He wore dark robes and was bent over his right leg, which was bleeding. There was a nasty cut on his shin which he had tried to cover up with a torn piece of his cloak. It hadn't really worked.

When he hurt her rustling he looked up and Reeka looked into the most fascinating eyes. At first they seemed to be plain blue. But when he looked up at her, she saw that they were partly a very soft dark blue, but also a very deep green. Later she would find out that, when the sun was standing well, they would turn a little brown-y too.

His hair was dark and curly and when he saw her his lips curled into a kind of half-smile which was probably what had made her gasp.

He wasn't very old, not much older than she was. Eighteen, maybe. Twenty tops. And when he saw her scared face he pushed himself into a half-stand, half-crouch, and she saw that he was tall. He held his hand out to her and said, still half-smiling: "Nice to meet you."

Reeka didn't know that to do, so she shook his hand. Then he winced and swallowed hard and her attention focused on his injured leg. "Can you stand on it?"

"No", he said. "Otherwise I would already be out of here, wouldn't I?"

Reeka heard the impatience in his voice. "What do you need?"

"Probably some Corius Sanatus unguent. You know where to get it?"

Reeka thought of the only place in Hogwarts where she could get the very rare but very effective healing potion: the Hospital Wing. The unguent was to be put on the cut or abrasion and it would heal in two minutes' time. Still, it would leave a visible scar, but when you were in a hurry, which this man obviously was, that was subsidiary.

Reeka didn't like it.

"I don't know if I can get my hands on it right now", Reeka said slowly. "I could do this by hand. It's not that difficult."

He looked up at her from his leg and Reeka saw that he was handsome. "Is that right? You would spend more time with me than necessary? Don't I frighten you?"

Reeka thought about that. His cloak was torn and although he still smiled she saw the sweat running down his cheeks. This man somehow got onto the Hogwarts grounds in the middle of the night. Reeka didn't know if he had been hurt before that or really because he fell. She decided she didn't want to know.

"A little", she admitted. "But I can't leave you lying there. If you give me five minutes I'll be back with what I need." She paused. "Will you wait?"

He laughed shortly, darkly. "I don't really see myself going anywhere."

That satisfied Reeka. She turned around and hurried back to the castle doors.

Some minutes later she was back, small bottles of healing crèmes and towels in her arms, both from her own personal store. Last year when she was made a Prefect she decided she needed some things to be on the safe side if ever anything happened while she was on duty. Now was the time.

He was still there, leaning against the trunk, clutching his leg. Reeka knelt down next to him and, without waiting for an answer, took one of the slightly wet towels and dabbed at the dried blood on his leg. He winced when she touched the cut but said nothing else. It was only when she could clearly see the cut that Reeka noticed how deep indeed it was. This was not a cut he had gotten himself by falling.

He seemed to notice her slightly aloof reaction on the sight of the cut because he smiled grimly and said: "I won't tell you how this happened because I know you don't want to know. Don't worry. I'm out of here as soon as this is done."

He smiled again and Reeka nodded.

She pointed her wand at the cut and murmured the incantation to repair the skin. Luckily, last year a Ministry officer had come over and given all fourth to seventh graders a short course what to do with injuries and other wounds. They had been taught how to clean and stitch with a wand and what they were to do in an emergency and now Reeka was glad they had.

After a moment or two, the cut was neatly healed but from the expression of the man Reeka could tell that it did hurt a lot. Corius Sanatus would have been almost painless. But Reeka didn't like the thought of taking the rare healing potion from the hospital wing. It was, after all, expensive and in emergencies very important.

"I'm going to apply a crème that will take some of the aching away, alright?" she said carefully, just as she had learnt from the course. _Be gentle and careful, don't talk too loudly and try to keep gawkers away._

Well, at least she didn't have to think about the last part.

He just nodded.

After half a minute she was done and watched a little color return to his face. He looked down at his leg and nodded respectfully. "Good job."

Reeka stood up. "Thank you. Now, can you stand?"

He straightened his uninjured leg and tried to put some weight on the other one. It was a little shaky but he seemed satisfied. He nodded. "It's alight."

He looked up at her. "I didn't even introduce myself. Dexter Dawson." He gave her a small smile.

"Reeka", she said, deciding she didn't want to share her further personalities with a total stranger.

"Reeka. That's an unusual name", Dexter Dawson said. Standing upright, Reeka saw that he _was_ tall, even a little taller than she was, and most considered her very tall.

She shrugged. "Most people say that. It means 'the river' or something."

"I like it", he said.

They both stood in silence for a moment. Reeka wanted to ask what he was doing here, wanted to know what really happened, but the look in his eyes silenced her.

"I will leave now", he said slowly. "I won't bother you anymore."

"No", she finally burst out. "You owe me." She didn't know where those words came from.

He raised one eyebrow. "I do? Then, what do you want?"

"I want to know what happened." Reeka sounded much more confident than she felt. This man was about to leave her without a single word. "Who are you? What are you doing here? What hurt you?"

The smile slid from Dexter Dawson's face. "Sorry, Reeka", she swallowed when he said her name, "but that is none of your business."

He climbed out of the bush and started to limp away when she said: "Just tell me you're not a Death Eater."

He stopped and turned his head. Smiling very sadly, he lifted the left sleeve of his cloak.

There, practically gleaming brightly, was the Dark Mark.

Reeka's mouth fell open and she felt color leave her face. Gaping, she let out a deep breath.

He didn't smile anymore. He just nodded, once, turned around and walked away.

This time Reeka didn't stop him. She just stood there, maybe a minute, maybe an hour.

She had just helped a Death Eater.

If he was able to walk now and hurt or killed someone it would be her fault.

She turned around and walked back to the castle. Her legs moved without her command. They walked on and on until she stood in front of the Gryffindor entrance portrait. The Fat Lady was still up, reading a book she had borrowed from the library wizard who was sitting in a portrait only some feet away. When Reeka murmured: "_Happy Dragon_", the portrait swung open without the Fat Lady looking up.

The Common Room was, of course, deserted. She hurried up to the sixth years' dorm and tiptoed into the room.

She sat on her bed and stared at the Prefect badge lying on the nightstand. She wouldn't have the right to wear this anymore. Because the job of a Prefect was to keep the pupils safe. And what she did this night was certainly _not_ safe-keeping. It was compliancy.

* * *

**Right, so first chapter is done. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue uploading the next chapters. Thank you.**


	2. Marble

**Thank you guys for reviewing. (:

* * *

**

Chapter two: Marble

The next morning Reeka came down to breakfast to find Helen and the others waiting for her. It was only then that Reeka noticed that it was already eleven o'clock; she was unusually late. This was a time for all the annoyed fifth graders to clamber out of their beds after a long night. And, of course, Helen and Co always needed around two hours to get ready for the outer world.

Helen raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What's wrong?"

Reeka yawned. "What do you mean?" she asked, sitting down.

"You look like shit", Helen noted, narrowing her eyes suspiciously

Reeka didn't look at her. "I'm fine."

Mia, another girl from their dorm, said: "Uh, you have enormous eye circles and, well, as much as I like you… I would advise you to do something about them."

Reeka pressed her lips together. Mia was a nice girl all right, but her vanity was getting on Reeka's nerves. Even now, on a boring Saturday, she wore her very blonde hair in a complicated pony tail with seemingly a dozen ribbons. Her shoes were at least five inches high and she looked at Reeka from under thick mascara-ed eyes.

"Well, thank you for letting me know", she said and shot a look at Helen who flushed a deep red from not laughing out loud. Even Helen thought Mia was overdoing it and Reeka had never felt the urge to point out that, concerning beauty products, Helen was keeping up with Mia all right.

After a rather small breakfast they all went outside, Reeka trying not to look at the place where she had found the injured Death Eater last night.

While they talked about everything that happened over the summer break, Reeka watched James, who was leaning against a tree next to his three best friends. After a moment he waved to a certain red-headed girl nearby who hesitated and – Reeka raised her eyebrows – came to him and sat down.

Reeka turned away. So James had finally gotten what he wanted…

It was only then that Reeka remembered what she had wanted to do this morning first thing. She turned to her friends.

"Did anyone read the newspaper this morning?" she asked, sounding nonchalant.

Helen nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Was there anything about… another attack or something?" Reeka asked breathlessly.

"No", Helen responded, sounding suspicious. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Reeka wasn't a good liar; she tended to flush a deep red and her lips always curled up into a very fake-ish smile. Helen narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

Several weeks past and Reeka concentrated on learning. She managed to be at the top of the class after three more days and was glad that she could relax a little bit. The new stuff was even more complex than the last year's lessons but Reeka had done a good bit of studying before school beginning and felt quite certain that she would be fine.

Though most teachers talked to her with a smile, the caretaker of the school, an older man named Mr Filch who was highly unpopular among the students and had a young cat he called Mrs Norris, did not consider her even an inch different from every other spoilt first-year. But, because of her duty as Prefect, he often called her to him to talk about students who repeatedly were up to no good.

It was a Monday evening in October when Reeka sat in the Great Hall, having dinner. A nervous first-year approached her carefully and from the look on his face Reeka knew that he just had a meeting with Filch.

The boy had just opened his mouth when Reeka cut him off. "I'm to come to Filch after dinner?"

He nodded, relieved, and walked away without another word, his face flushed a deep red.  
Reeka sighed and turned back to Helen and the others. Helen gave her a pitying look. Reeka just shrugged and continued eating. An idea was slowly taking shape…

After dinner Reeka hurried to Filch's office. The room contained shelves filled with records of every student who had been disciplined by Filch. Reeka found it likely that James and his friends had probably one of the shelves for themselves.

Filch was waiting for her, looking disgruntled and grouchy like he did most of the time. Reeka took a deep breath and turned to look at him.

He shot her a furious look. "You know that Hallowe'en is due soon. I want you to take special care of everyone who…" A deafening sound cut him off. It sounded like Peeves, the poltergeist who lived in the castle, had thrown a suit of armor down the stairs.

Filch flushed a red that went over to violet and murmured: "This time… this time I've got him."

And he stormed out of the room and left Reeka on her own.

Which was perfect. Because now she had time to…

She walked over to a very nice marble cabinet at the other side of the room. A heavy-looking book lay on it. The title read: Achievements and Successes of Hogwarts Students.

Reeka opened it carefully and turned the pages slowly. There were pictures of Head Girls and Boys, Headmasters, winner of school-intern championships and receivers of a trophy for Special Services to the School. At last, on a page near the end, were the Quidditch teams of the last decade's years.

Reeka eyed every picture feverishly. She saw some familiar faces, students who had graduated the year before, or family members. She saw the Gryffindor Quidditch Team of 1974 with James looking very boyish and young. But they all weren't what she was looking for.

At last, on the very last picture of the book, was the Quidditch team of Ravenclaw of the year 1974.

And there, looking slightly uncomfortable from the position of the Keeper, was Dexter Dawson. His hair was longer and his eyes seemed a little warmer but otherwise he looked just like the man Reeka had helped before knowing he was a Death Eater.

With a triumphant grin Reeka closed the book. She had _known_ he had been a Quidditch player. His whole elegant way of moving and his focused look where qualities you could improve by playing Quidditch.

Sadly, Reeka wasn't a Quidditch person. Her first flight on a broom had been disastrous and after that she hadn't really seen the need to mount a broom ever again.

Assuming Filch wasn't going to return very soon, she leafed through other books and maps and found out some interesting facts about students she had thought were extremely well-behaved.

After a quarter of an hour Reeka decided to go. She didn't meet Filch on the way to the Common Room and decided that it was not her job to peach on eleven year olds.

When she stepped into the Common Room, her first sight was James and a girl snogging in a corner. After a moment she recognized Lily, the girl James had been after since their first year. Knowing Lily was a nice enough girl, Reeka sincerely hoped James wasn't just messing around with her.

She sat down next to Helen near the fireplace. Her best friend was watching the Head Boy and Girl making out as well and snorted loudly when Lily finally broke free and flushed a deep red, trying to look indignant at James and pushing him away.

"Hypocrite", Helen yelled, "Don't act like you haven't been enjoying it even more than he has."

Lily gave her a sour smile and James winked at her.

Reeka swallowed hard. It was finally over. At last. James had found his one true love and he wouldn't give her away that soon.

Lily didn't seem in the mood for another snogging marathon so she sat down with her friends. James came over to Helen and grinned weakly at her. "You are coming to Hogsmeade this weekend, aren't you? We planned something big."

Helen nodded enthusiastically. "I heard. Did you really plan on", her voice dropped to a whisper, "rent the back room of the Three Broomsticks and bring free Firewhisky?"

James' eyebrows shot upwards. "Woah, free? No, I'm going to collect three Sickles from everyone. And the Three Broomsticks is too expensive so we chose the Hog's Head instead."

He caught Reeka's look. "What's up, Eks?" he asked innocently. "You look like you don't really approve…"

Reeka jumped a little when he said the weird nick name he had thought of for her when they were younger.

Reeka rolled her eyes. "You're Head Boy", she hissed and James winced as if it was an insult. "You should keep others from doing something like this, and not be the organizer."

James' smile slid from his face for a moment. "You're not coming?" He pouted and Reeka couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I guess I am", she said, sighing, "I have to take care of you guys after all."

James' face broke into a wide grin. "Thanks, Eks. Wouldn't've been the same without you."

"I guess…" Reeka murmured while James stood up and walked over to his three best friends.

Helen was excited. "You're coming! Great. I didn't really want to leave you here on Hallowe'en, so…" Reeka shot her an annoyed look. "You don't have to plan my weekend activities for me. I'm doing fine on my own, thank you very much."

Helen laughed. "Alright. Whatever. Hey, what do you think about James and Lils going out? Didn't you have a crush on him sometime back?"

Reeka didn't answer for a moment. "I… think it's great. He was after her for a long time now and maybe he'll stop annoying us now", she said, grinning. But actually the fact that James was now inevitable engaged to Lily Evans was kind of hard to swallow.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. She cleared her throat and said: "James? Could you come here for a second?"

He raised an eyebrow at her but nodded. When he came over to her Reeka stepped a bit back from Helen who shot her a suspicious look.

Reeka bit her lips. "I just wanted to know… I came across… Did you play Quidditch with Dexter Dawson?" she finally blurted out.

James frowned for a moment. "Yeah, I did", he said thoughtfully. "He was the Ravenclaw Keeper in my fourth year. I didn't really know him. He was nice and a good player but he was a seventh grader so he graduated after that year. My first Quidditch year", he said proudly.

Reeka nodded hastily. "And did he… hang out with… Slytherins?" She hated to be so prejudiced but in this case it was widely known that a lot of Slytherins became Death Eaters after school.

"No" James said, suddenly sounding very firm. "He was a nice guy", he repeated, "and I guess he had some friends in Slytherin but none of them were around him all the time. Every time I saw him he hung around with Ravenclaws. Guess he just liked to keep to his House. And as far as I know the way some Slytherins behaved disgusted him." He gave her a quizzical look. "Why do you ask?"

Reeka opened her mouth and closed it again, twice. When she didn't respond, James smiled. "Why, Eks, do you think he's, uh, _handsome_? Well, don't want to disappoint you but as far as I know he went abroad after school. Why didn't you ask me, like, three years ago?"

Reeka narrowed her eyes and James shrugged, grinning broadly. They were interrupted by Sirius Black calling over to James: "Oi, Prongs, I think we'll have to take four Sickles from everyone after all…"

James winked at Reeka, then walked over to Sirius and began talking immediately.

Reeka let herself sink into a seat near the fireplace. James had said that Dexter Dawson went _abroad_. Well, didn't really look like it. And what would he say if Reeka told him he was a Death Eater?...

When she finally decided to let the thing go, it still wouldn't keep her from coming down to Filch's office and walk over to the marble cabinet and leaf through the book and now and then stare intently at the picture of one certain Keeper for a long while.

* * *

**Yeah, nothing too exciting, but I have to let you know some details about the characters. Next chapter will have more suspense. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Thrice Defied

**Seriana14: Thanks for the nice comment. (:**

**

* * *

**

Chapter three: Thrice Defied

Hallowe'en came and the good weather left. On the thirty-first of October dark clouds covered the sky and drops of rain splattered down on the students making their way to the village of Hogsmeade. Reeka walked with Helen and the others under a great umbrella, her hand searching for her money in the pocket of her cloak. James had told them in the Common Room this morning that they were all to gather at the entrance to the Hog's Head at three o'clock. Reeka didn't know how many people were coming but as James seemed to be kind of stressed and Reeka knew that he wouldn't stress himself if it was just a friendly meeting of five or six people, she expected at least twenty.

Reeka touched the Prefect badge self-consciously. If the whole thing got out of hand she would have to interfere.

They reached the beautiful village and Reeka watched the other pupils go different ways each. She followed Helen to the Three Broomsticks where they wanted to grab a bottle of Butterbeer and then head over to the meeting place.

As it was cold and rainy outside, the coziness of the pub was more than welcome. The Butterbeer was served and when they finished it they were filled with pleasant warmth.

The group of them wandered through the village for half an hour and then, checking their watches and seeing it was almost three o'clock, walked over to the shabby building of the Hog's Head.

Several people were already waiting. Reeka recognized Barny, Lily, Alice, Mary, Frank and another guy she didn't know. Several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were there and even two Slytherin girls who seemed to be there only to flirt with James who, Reeka now saw, was standing next to Lily, his arms on her shoulders, looking very pleased indeed.

About a dozen people followed and after James counted he nodded, satisfied. "Alright, people. Let's go."

They walked inside, through the main room of the bar, getting curious looks from the other customers.

The bartender, an old man everyone called Aberforth, threw them an unreadable look and turned back to his work and after the last of the newcomers were through the people continued to talk and drink.

The back room was not what Reeka expected. James seemed to have spent some time here readying it.

The walls had been cleaned and a lovely red and gold carpet had been placed upon the floor. There was a bar set at the right side of the room and a young girl stood behind it. Reeka knew her; her name was Rosmertha and she was usually seen in the Three Broomsticks were she helped out with work. The owner of the Three Broomsticks was her uncle.

She gave them a smile and returned to the bottles and glasses she had been cleaning.

There were some chairs and sofas in the corners and a magical radio stood on a small table at the left side of the room.

When everyone had filled in James cleared his throat and everyone got quiet.

"Well, as you probably know, we have to be back at seven o'clock to not miss the feast", he said. "I therefore beg you not to overdo it. And also it would be nice for you to sign on this", he held up a sheet of delicate green paper, "so I know who was here and paid. Uh, the money goes to my buddy Padfoot here. Right. I hope you have a good time."

He walked over to the radio and turned the volume up. Then he murmured a charm that was to keep too much sound from getting outside the room.

Everyone lined up, paid and signed the paper. Reeka ran her eyes over the names. Everyone familiar, at least from hearsay.

She saw that both James and Lily still had their Head Boy and Girl badges on. Reeka took her warm cloak off and let it sink to the floor. It wasn't necessary in here.

The music began. Everyone seemed to rush to the dance floor and start shaking their bodies to the rhythm of the music but Reeka stayed put. She wasn't really in the mood…

"Meelady, would you fancy a dance?" Remus Lupin, one of James' best friends, had come over to her, his hand outstretched. She jumped a little, let out a deep breath and, seeing the pleading look in Remus' eyes, took his hand, grinning, and walked to the others.

They swirled around for around ten minutes and Reeka felt sweat pour down her face when she excused herself. Rosmertha gave her a drink and Reeka felt herself relax. This was not worse than the other stuff James and Co had planned over the last few years. She saw Helen being whirled around by an unknown Hufflepuff boy and Mia shriek when she saw her slightly smeared mascara and found herself smiling to herself. She was enjoying herself. Some of her friends she hadn't had the chance to talk to since the summer holidays were stopping by and talking about random stuff, and after two glasses of Firewhisky Sirius Black came up to her and asked if she wanted to dance. Giggling and blushing, she said yes and followed him onto the dance floor.

It was around five when Reeka excused herself and slipped out of the room. She hurried over to the bathroom, not enjoying the stares she got from the other costumers.

There, she leaned onto the sink and looked into the mirror.

Her rouge was smeared down to her chin but she found she didn't need it; her cheeks were flushed red. Her eyes were sparkling and she couldn't stop grinning, whether it was because she was in a good mood or because of the Firewhisky. She brushed through her hair with her hand and was about to turn back when she heard loud voices from the Men's bathroom.

"Are yer ready?" a gruff voice said.

"Yeah. And is… is he coming?"

"He said he was coming so he is. Now, how about you move and do as you were told? Because I don't want to see him angry. He's You-Know-Who, after all…"

Reeka felt fear overwhelm her. What were those men talking about?

She tried to pull herself together as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Two men stared at her. One was middle-aged, with graying hair and cold silver eyes. He looked her up and down and snarled: "What are you staring at?"

Reeka ignored him. She was looking at Dexter Dawson who was staring back at her with unhidden astonishment.

"What…?" Reeka began but the other man interrupted her. "Get out of here", he said, his voice growing louder. "Now."

Reeka shook her head in desperation but Dexter shot her a look and she turned around and hurried back to the back room.

Just as she reached the door she turned her head and saw a group of around a dozen people standing in the pub, all wearing dark cloaks and looking very uncomfortable.

Reeka gasped and some of them shot her a dark look.

She turned around and ran into the room, over to where James and Sirius were DJ-ing. They both seemed to be still quite sober and as soon as Reeka reached them she breathed: "Death Eaters."

At once, James and Sirius tensed, their eyes focusing on her.

"What?"

Reeka felt tears stream into her eyes. "I was coming out of the bathroom and I overheard them. They are w-waiting for You-You-Know-Who."

Blank horror was what James and Sirius' faces expressed.

"Are you sure? Are you sure, Reeka?" Sirius yelled and Reeka felt her eyes dry. This was not the time to cry, this was a time to act. "Yes", she said firmly. "We have to get the people out of here."

James and Sirius nodded, their teeth gritted. Reeka saw Lily shooting them a surprised look and walk over to them, just as Sirius turned the music off.

At once, everyone stopped spinning around and whirled around to look at the two grim-looking boys.

But before James could raise his voice, before they could even draw their wands, the door burst open.

More than two dozen men entered the room in rows. They were all dressed in black and wore mask – mask that marked them as Death Eaters.

Reeka felt all color leave her face. She heard several scared shrieks and a gasp from James.

Reeka tried to close her mouth but horror forbade it. Unconsciously, her hand flew to her wand.

The Death Eaters were watching the horrified expressions of the young wizards with wide grins. One of them, a tall man with long dark hair, stepped forward and smacked his tongue

"Well well. A lovely Hallowe'en gathering", he said, looking very triumphant. "I wonder what Dumbledore'll say when we're the ones who end it…"

Reeka heard James take a sharp breath. She cringed when he spoke.

"What do you want?"

The man looked up at him. "Huh, the Head Boy", his eyes flew to Lily who stood pressed against James, looking furious, scared and determined at the same time, "and Head Girl. Well, we'll see whether you get the chance to tell Dumbledore the tale."

And suddenly all Death Eaters began to aim curses at the students. Reeka saw that some of them still didn't know what was going on; others were drunk and were leaning against the wall, looking nauseous.

Reeka ran over to the younger students who stood motionless and with big eyes, staring at the curses flying toward them. She fired a protecting charm around them and mentioned them to kneel down.

"Stay here", she cried, "don't move an inch."

They all nodded, frightened, and Reeka saw horrified that one of them was only a third-year, one of the boys Filch loathed so much. Reeka gritted her teeth. James was going to pay…

But not now. Reeka hurried over to Rosmertha who seemed to have been hit by a Stunning curse. "_Rennervate_", she murmured and Rosmertha gave a weak yell as the curse was lifted. Reeka watched her crawl over to where the younger children sat.

And suddenly everything turned fast.

Reeka saw the door fly open once more and this time a single man stepped in. His face was pale, almost white, and his eyes were a red color, and his colorless lips were curled up into a gruesome smile…

And when he lifted his arm and fired a Killing curse at James or Lily who were standing next to each other, their hands clenched together, Reeka jumped instinctively and pushed both of them to the ground.

The curse missed them. Reeka banged her arm when they hit the wall behind them but that was subsidiary. Reeka didn't look behind her to see if the two of them were OK or if there was another curse shot at them. Pure fear made her crouch over to the bar. Just as she reached it a Death Eater saw her and aimed a Stunning Spell at her.

She watched Lily and James fire well-aimed spells at the attackers and saw Remus Lupin throw her a concerned look just as the curse hit her.

* * *

**If you read the chapter's title you probably know I'm playing at the saying from the prophecy, '...born to those who thrice defied...'. Well, this is, like, my first defying. Just so you know.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and leave a comment. Thank you.  
**


	4. Paulo

**Thank you guys for reviewing.

* * *

**

Chapter four: Paulo

Reeka opened her eyes and blinked a few times. It was dawning but not so much that you could make out things in a distance.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and found herself in the Hospital Wing. For a moment she was stunned; then she remembered the party and… the attack.

Groaning, she waited until her eyes got used to the darkness and looked around.

The curtains of a bed at the far end of the Wing had been drawn around it and Reeka swallowed as she tried to guess what could have happened to the person that nobody should see them. The bed left of her was occupied as well; a girl was lying there, snoring softly. She had long light blonde hair and a strong jaw and Reeka recognized her as one of the Slytherin girls who had appeared at the party.

After looking around the rest of the room Reeka sighed in relief and leaned back. Only two other beds were occupied and one of them was a first-year who had had a broom accident just the day before Hallowe'en.

Only then did she notice the gift basket lying on her nightstand. It was filled with Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs and more, and next to it lay a violet card with a bear on it that was holding a wand and jinxing 'Get Better Soon' into the empty space next to it.

Reeka picked it up and opened it. There were only three words: 'I'm sorry. James'.

For a moment Reeka felt bitter satisfaction in knowing that James was in bigger trouble than ever and was probably just about to be expelled. But that moment past quickly and a moment later Reeka felt tears spring into her eyes. What a great way to spend Hallowe'en. Well, at least they had gotten their creepy surprise…

That reminded her of the Death Eaters. Had some of them been captured? She hoped so. Suddenly the satisfaction she had felt for the fragment of a second turned into anger and she balled her hands into fists.

Only to let them go a moment later. Her arm hurt a lot now that she moved it and she saw the bandage wrapped around it.

Swearing, she sat up again to examine her arm. The movements were quite loud apparently, since her neighbor rolled around and suddenly sat up fast.

Her eyes went big when she saw Reeka and she frowned when her eyes dropped to the bandage.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. Reeka turned to look at her. Her eyes were a deep blue and shockingly, she seemed to be not older than fourteen.

"Did James invite you?" she asked back, her browns furrowed. She couldn't believe it. What had James been thinking?

"Yes he did", she replied, sounding excited. "He said I could bring a friend so I brought Valerie. My name's Kitty, by the way."

"I'm Reeka", Reeka whispered back.

"I know", Kitty said, "they've been talking about how brave you were all the time!"

Reeka shot her a startled look. "What?"

"Yes", she nodded hastily, "they all say you saved James and… and the Head Girl's life", she seemingly didn't want to say Lily's name, "from You-Know-Who!"

Reeka suddenly remembered the red eyes, the evil grin, the wand pointed at James and Lily… and her jumping at them.

"That wasn't very heroic", she whispered. "I just… acted."

"I know", Kitty replied, "I saw you and how you were stunned and how they took you back to the castle."

Reeka stared at her. "You weren't hurt? Then why are you in here?"

Kitty smiled. "Only because I twisted my ankle when I was running back to the castle. And they wanted to keep me for surveillance."

"Then who… who did get hurt?" Reeka asked breathlessly.

Kitty's face became pitying. She pointed at the person lying in the bed at the other side of the room.

"That's a Ravenclaw boy. He was hit by an unknown curse and is recovering."

"And who's there?" Reeka pointed to the curtained bed.

Kitty's eyes got big again. "It's… they have… they captured a Death Eater", she whispered.

Reeka's mouth fell open. She suddenly wanted to get away from the bed at the end of the Wing.

"What?" she hissed. "Why… How can they…"

"He can't escape", Kitty interrupted quickly. "There's a strong shield around it, cast by Dumbledore himself. And they wouldn't even have him in here but Madam Pomfrey said that it was necessary that he was where she could watch him. He got hit by a Petrifying curse, which is normally not a problem, but this one was one of the strongest in history, they say." Kitty's eyes were bright with excitement. "He's the one who Stunned you, you know."

"And do you happen to know who hit him?" Reeka said tonelessly. A thought had occurred to her; maybe it was only the tiniest sparkle of a sudden hope.

Kitty frowned. "It all happened really fast. I don't think I could point the one out right know. Why, do you want to thank them?"

Reeka stared at her for a second, and then nodded quickly. "Yes. Exactly."

Kitty smiled. "Actually, I saw James when he was in here a couple of hours ago. He seemed close to tears." She sniffed, obviously offended that he wasn't crying over _her_.

Reeka bit her lips. "Is he alright?"

Kitty shook her head sadly. "I don't really think so. You know, the teachers were _horrified_. When we got back from the party, some of us injured, and someone told them about the attack, they went back to the village and found the Death Eater over there." She pointed at the curtained bed. "The others had obviously left him. After we were all brought to safety the ones who were alright hurried to the feast that was still going on so that the other students wouldn't get worried. But of course it was clear that someone had organized this party and soon James admitted it. McGonagall was furious." Kitty narrowed her eyes. "She said that James should retire from the Head Boy post and James looked close enough to agree. He was already taking the badge off when Dumbledore told him to stop. And then they talked for quite a few minutes. When James came back he looked a little better and said he would make it up to all of us. But then he noticed that you weren't there and he asked where you were and when he got wind of you lying in here he brought you that." She nodded towards the basket. "And then he came over to me and gave me a hug and said he was sorry." She blushed and smiled to herself.

Reeka sighed. "He's such a dick."

"He's not", Kitty said indignantly. "He was very nice and told me that he would come back tomorrow. Or, rather, today. How late is it?"

"It just dawned", Reeka said, distracted.

A sound had come from the curtained bed. Whoever lay in there was moving around.

Kitty's eyes went big once more. "The curse's wearing off. What are we going to do?"

Reeka whispered: "Be quiet. I'll see if I find Madam Pomfrey."

She turned around to stand up and tiptoed over to the door that led to the Nurse's office. She didn't like being next to the Death Eater. She felt Kitty's look when there was a crack from the bed again.

Reeka peered through the small window into the office. It was empty.

"She's not there", Reeka mouthed. Kitty's face lost all of its blushing.

She returned to her bed and sat down. "Maybe it's only slowly wearing off. And he can't attack us or anything anyway, with the shield and all."

Kitty didn't look convinced. "But he's a Death Eater", she murmured. "Maybe he can do things others can't."

Reeka smiled slightly. "But it's _Dumbledore's_ shield were talking about", she said, "and that's meaning something, isn't it?"

Kitty smiled back. "Alright. I trust you." She leaned back into her pillows.

Reeka leaned back and stared out of the window into the darkness. She felt quite alright so she could probably leave the Wing in time for lunch. And then she would have a word with James and…

"You're the girl that X wanted to protect, huh?" a voice came from the curtained bed.

Reeka froze. She saw that Kitty had gone back to snoring and cleared her throat. "I… I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come on." He seemed to be quite young; his voice was soft and a little high-pitched from time to time. "He was the one who Petrified me. When he saw me Stunning you he acted in an instant…"

"What… I don't…", Reeka stammered before taking a deep breath and saying: "Who's 'X'?"

But of course she already knew. Was that really what she was hoping for, that an unknown Death Eater was the one who revenged her Stunning? Huh.

"Dexter", he just said.

A warmth flooded Reeka's body and without meaning to her lips curled up into a grateful smile. "He did?" she said quietly.

"I guess he's into you or something. Did you meet at school?"

"Kind of." Reeka didn't have time to realize how strange it was to talk to a captured Death Eater.

"Well? Do you want to see him again?" Now he sounded amused.

"No", Reeka replied instantly. "I mean… he's a Death Eater." She spat the last word without really meaning to.

"You shouldn't judge him like that", he said, more quietly. "He's not what you think of him."

"Well, what _do_ I think of him then?" Reeka said hotly. What was that man thinking, judging _her_ like that?"

"That he joined… us on purpose, because he wants all this." The voice was suddenly full of bitterness.

"What do you mean?" Reeka couldn't keep surprise from her voice.

"Dexter is, well, different. Alright, listen, OK? And believe me."

Reeka didn't respond; she was too stunned to talk.

"Dexter's parents worked at the Ministry; his father was the First Secretary of the Minister. One day, when Dexter was around fifteen, Death Eaters came to his family's house and wanted his father to join them. He said that he wouldn't and the Death Eaters threatened him. So they fled into another town in the north. A year or two later the Death Eaters found them. Only Dexter and his little brother, don't know whether you know him, were home. And the Death Eaters had just raised their wands when Dexter said that he would join him instead of his father and that he would persuade his da to do the same soon enough. They agreed. Since then Dexter is a Death Eater. But the others know that it wasn't really volunteered so they give him easy jobs, jobs where his failing wouldn't be important."

A long silence followed. Finally Reeka spoke, her voice sounding strangely hoarse: "And I should believe you?"

"Well, yes. It's true. I, uh, was there, actually, four years ago at his house. He joined to protect his family. And he never hurt anyone. Never. Promise."

Reeka shook her head, though he couldn't see it. "But why doesn't he quit? He could just…"

"Walk away?" The laugh was bitter. "Yeah sure. You don't walk away from the Dark Lord. He's protecting his family and himself. So what do you want to blame him for?"

Reeka could have responded with a million things but she didn't. Instead she said: "So what's he to do with me?"

He chuckled. "I don't really know. But at the pub, the Hog's Head,… man I loved that pub when I was going here… anyway, he just looked at you with a… well this look, and I knew that you were important to him."

Reeka felt her cheeks color.

"But when we were in there, there were so many people and I just shot around… I'm sorry I hit you. I guess I deserve this."

Reeka couldn't stop herself from saying: "You know that they're going to send you to Azkaban, don't you?"

Another silence. Then, after minutes, he said: "I wouldn't if you said that it wasn't me who Stunned you."

Reeka couldn't stop herself from snorting. "Are you kidding? A dozen people saw you doing it."

"They saw _someone_ doing it. Please. If the Dark Lord thought I was in Azkaban I could go back to my job." His voice was pleading. "I was a Healer at St. Mungo's for five years before I was threatened to join. I could go back there. And I could see my fiancée. The last time I saw her was three months ago. She told me she was pregnant. And she said she still wanted to be with me." His voice trailed off.

"No. Absolutely not", Reeka said after a moment. "I'm not going to lie for you. How can I know that you're not going back to them the minute you're free?"

"They gave me Veritaserum when I was still petrified", he said. "I can't lie to you."

Reeka snorted. "Sure. No way."

Silence. Then, after a longer time, he said: "My name's Paulo, by the way."

"Reeka."

Reeka was released at eleven o'clock. Just as she was leaving the wing Madam Pomfrey hurried to her and said: "I just need you to confirm that he was the one who Stunned you."

"Oh", Reeka said. "I… I would… Did you give him Veritaserum?"

Madam Pomfrey grimaced. "Yes, when we still thought the curse would wear off quickly. And now we have nothing left. And the portion we gave him has already worn off some hours ago. We will have to wait for some new stuff to arrive… if you didn't confirm that he was the attacker."

Reeka sighed in relief very quietly. Then she flushed. "Well, if the attacker was very tall and had blonde hair and had dark eyes and was older, maybe fifty or something, then… yeah. Because that was the attacker. My attacker, I mean." She was babbling but she just hoped that Paulo was _not _tall or blonde or dark-eyed.

Madam Pomfrey's face fell in disappointment. "You're really sure? Because as we can't prove that this man is Death Eater since he does not have the Dark Mark, we will have to let him go."

"Well, yes", Reeka said quickly. "Let him go, I'd say."

Madam Pomfrey hurried off.

And some hours later Reeka sat near the lake, because sun was shining very nicely, she saw Paulo leave the castle ground. And when he past her he gave her the tiniest sign of a wink.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Around six more to go. Please leave a comment. Thank you.**


	5. Charlie, Rose and Charles

**Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter five: Charlie, Rose and Charles

The day Reeka was allowed to leave the wing she found James waiting for her outside the wing. He was pale and there were dark rings under his eyes, showing that even he realized what kind of trouble he had caused.

The moment Reeka was out of the door he hurried over to her, taking her hands and pressing them.

"I am so sorry, Eks, really. Please, you have to forgive me, I know I was an idiot and that you said that it was a bad idea but…"

Reeka freed her hands and took a step back. A look of horror and fear crossed James' face.

"James", Reeka said slowly, "It's fine. I'm fine."

She had never thought that she would have to calm _James_ one day. But when Reeka saw immense relief spread over James' face she began to smile slightly.

"Are you alright? And Lily? Remus, Sirius…" She let her voice trail off.

"Yeah, they're OK", James said happily and, as if to underline it, Lily came over to them, smiling happily but looking exhausted.

"Reeka", she said pleasantly, "I'm glad to see you're better."

Reeka smiled back. "Thank you. I am, too."

They began walking back, Reeka next to Lily who was grasping the hand of James, walking a little behind them as if not to interrupt their conversation.

They left the castle because the weather was quite nice and many students were outside, enjoying probably the last sunny day of the year. Some of them waved when Reeka walked by and she was astonishes by how many students actually noticed her absence. She hadn't thought she was this, well, popular.

While they were sitting there, talking about the conclusions that Dumbledore drew from the incident in Hogsmeade: strict controls who is leaving the castle and what they are planning, an Apparating control saying who is Apparating into Hogsmeade and Aurors who are to protect the students.

This all had been set up in such a short time that Reeka was astonished when James and Lily told her. "And what did the Ministry say about it? I mean, surely they were not amused when they heard that they were to send Aurors to Hogwarts instead of sending them on missions that would serve the Ministry's wishes."

James flushed a little. "Well", he murmured, "they were all for punishing the one responsible", "which would be you", Reeka said, half-grinning, half-looking indignant, "but Dumbledore convinced them that, if they started to punish students for Death Eaters' doing, it would bring discredit on the Ministry."

Reeka snorted amused. "Well, good for you. And what is…"

"Hey, what's going on there?" Lily interrupted, throwing Reeka an apologetic look.

Reeka turned her head.

A crowd of people were nearing the castle some hundred feet away. But, Reeka noticed at once, they didn't look like Death Eaters. None of them was wearing a dark cloak or masks and instead of looking dangerous, they looked sad.

James nodded. "They're the family members of the injured", he explained. "They are allowed to see them."

Reeka furrowed her brows. "What do you mean? They were only two other students in the Hospital Wing. Those can't all belong to the two of them." She nodded towards the group.

"Some of them were released at the very evening of Hallowe'en", James said. "But of course they told their families and when those got wind of it they demanded to be able to see their kids, niece and nephews, grandchildren et cetera." He sighed. "Well, more stuff for me to do. I have to introduce me to them and show them around. See you later, both of you."

He gave Lily a long kiss, clapped Reeka's back and disappeared.

Lily smiled faintly. "This all is very hard on him, you know."

Reeka smiled back. "He's hard on himself."

"I know." Lily sighed, and then said: "Hey, do you know if _your_ family is stopping by?"

Reeka shook her head. "Nah, they're on vacation in Australia. My brother, Thomas, lives there and we visit him every year. I don't know whether you know him. He's almost ten years older than me." She half-smiled. "Anyway, this year we decided that it's, uh, safer to go there earlier in the year rather than later. You know, with all the stuff going on, school, Death Eaters…" She let her voice trail off.

They sat there for a little while, silent. Reeka knew that Helen and the others were waiting for her in the Common Room but she wasn't in the mood to go inside. Instead she excused herself and wandered around the grounds, watching the scenes of injured students and family members hugging and talking, and wondering how many had gotten away from the incident unhurt or only bruised and Reeka didn't know of. She saw a dark-haired Gryffindor boy, maybe fourteen, leaning against the branch of a tree, talking, apparently, to his older, very handsome brother, who laughed and threw his head back and shot her a look…

And froze.

Reeka blinked a few times and, after making sure nobody was watching her, moved closer to the scene.

The older boy was still watching her and only when she was a few feet away did Reeka meet his eyes.

"Reeka", Dexter said stiffly, "this is my brother Daniel. Daniel, this is Reeka."

Reeka gave a grimaced smile and Daniel waved at her. He was handsome as well, with dark eyes and a very straight nose, almost like his brother's…

He seemed to be smart as well because after only a moment noticing the strange tension between Reeka and Dexter he stood up and said: "Gonna go… somewhere. See you later, X."

And then they were alone.

Reeka was balling and un-balling her fists continuously. Dexter was drawing his fingers through his hair, looking awkward. After long minutes of silence, Dexter opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you know Professor Linly? He was my Herbology teacher. He retired the year I finished seventh grade." He paused for a moment and she nodded. Professor Linly was a small, friendly wizard who hadn't been teaching Herbology for a long time when he retired. He said that it was time for younger men and women to take over the teaching of young witches and wizards. The new teacher was a young woman named Professor Sprout.

"Once, when I was in my fifth year, he saw one of my friends having problems with this girl, Rose. His name, I think, was Charlie. Charlie needed a way to impress her and Linly was such a helpful old man that he told him a secret. He gave him a bottle of water with a rose in it and told Charlie to give it to her. Not long after the rose transformed into a fish. Rose named him Charles. The two of them are still together, I think."

Reeka found herself smiling to herself.

"How did Linly do that?"

"He used a charm he himself had invented. Well, if you ever have a friend you want to give something to remember you by, this is the one." He smiled.

They got silence for a minute. When Reeka spoke her voice was calm and soft. "Paulo told me about you and your family. About the reason you're now a…" She didn't continue.

Dexter said nothing at first. Then, with a voice so quiet that Reeka shuddered a little: "Do you believe him?"

Reeka just nodded.

Dexter chuckled. "You shouldn't. What if it's not true?"

Reeka lifted her shoulders. "What if it is? You were there at the party and you didn't… hurt anyone. I know it. And if you were a violent cruel young man you wouldn't miss that chance to use your wand."

Dexter took a step back. His face had fallen in what seemed to be disappointment. "You still don't understand."

Reeka blushed. "What do you mean", she asked uncertainly.

Dexter shook his head. "How could I have expected you to understand? To really, truly understand!" He crossed the distance between them in two steps and Reeka shrank away a little bit.

"I didn't come with them to the party because I had to. I… I was the one who _told_ them about the party!"

He threw his hands in the air. "That's why I was on the grounds that night. To find out more about the school. Because the others wanted to know. Because that's who I _am_."

Reeka felt tears in her eyes. "Who are you, then?"

"I… I don't even know." Dexter's voice had become desperate. "All I know is that I was lying there on the grounds, hurt because I had fallen down the steps of the castle, and not what you might have thought, because of a curse,… anyway, I was lying there and you came by and you were so… so different." The last words were spoken so quietly Reeka needed to listen very hard to catch them. "You were beautiful. And you were different. But I knew because of Dan that you were going to go to the Hallowe'en party. I had asked Dan to listen to your conversations. He did it gladly, already knowing that you were... different for me." Dexter laughed loud, hard. "He told me you were going to come and I needed to… to be there and save you."

The tears in Reeka's eyes spilled over. "From what?" she whispered.

"From everything." And with another step he was cupping her face with his hands, looking into her eyes. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" he murmured.

"I don't know", Reeka answered. "But I know that you're a good guy. I know it in my heart."

And when Dexter's lips crushed hers and she slung her arms around him, responding to his fiery kiss with a passion she didn't know from herself, she knew that what she said was true. This man was not a Death Eaters.

This was just Dexter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment.**


End file.
